


Under The Stars

by kaalamarii



Series: MM First Times [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 7 gets a little rough but in a loving way, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaalamarii/pseuds/kaalamarii
Summary: MC and 707's first time together**Spoilers for 7's real name**
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Series: MM First Times [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917010
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Under The Stars

“Look at that one,” Saeyoung said, pointing up at a cluster of stars.

“What’s that one?” MC asked, shivering as her eyes followed his finger. Saeyoung took off his hoodie, draping it around his girlfriend’s shoulders.

“It’s called the Two Dogs In A Bathtub.”

“What?” MC questioned, her nose crinkling. “That can’t be what it’s called.”

“And right next to it is the Dirty Sanchez constellation.”

MC gave him a playful whack to the chest. “You’re such a dick.”

Saeyoung laughed. “Almost got you.”

MC joined in his laughter. The two of them always had so much fun together, always joking and giggling about something. MC curled into the hacker’s side, and he pulled her close. A shooting star went by and MC gasped. “Oh! I’ve never seen one before.”

“Better make a wish.”

“I wish my boyfriend wasn’t such an asshole,” she said with a grin, pushing herself up to rub her nose against his. 

“Ouch!” Saeyoung clutched a hand over his chest, pretending to be in pain. Once again, MC laughed at him. He grinned. He loved making her laugh. Just the sight of her smile, the sound of her giggles made his heart beat quicken. She looked extra beautiful tonight, the glow of the moon shining on her face as she looked up at the stars.

Saeyoung sat up to be face to face with her, a light blush starting to form on his cheeks. “Hey, so, I love you.”

MC looked at him, cocking an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

“For sure.”

“Well,” she frowned, clicking her tongue. “I have some bad news. You see, I’m actually from the CIA and I’ve been undercover to find the infamous hacker God707.”

Saeyoung gasped. “All this time! I should’ve known! You see, I’ve also been undercover with the CIA to track you down.”

MC crossed her arms. “Hmm, then it appears we have to duel.”

“A duel,” Saeyoung replied with a nod, “to the death.”

MC held out her hand. “May the best secret agent win.”

“How about this,” Saeyoung said as he shook her hand, small and delicate compared to his. “Since I’m so strong and manly, I’ll allow you a five second head start.”

“Make it ten.”

“Seven.”

“Oh, my favorite number,”she said, causing Saeyoung to break character and laugh. “Deal.”

“Starts now. Seven…six…five…”

MC squealed, rushing to her feet and running through the tall grass and flowers.

“Fourthreetwoone!”

Saeyoung took off after her, quick enough to catch up but holding back to stay behind and extend the chase. MC looked back behind her to see him and let out a surprised yelp, giggling as she continued running from the hacker. Saeyoung picked up his pace, reaching out to grab her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He spun her around before tackling her to the ground. He set his hands at either side of her head, hovering over her. “It’s over Agent 606, accept your fate.”

She let out another squeal as Saeyoung reached one of his hands down to tickle her side. A loud laugh burst from behind her lips and she squirmed under him as she tried to get away from his attack. “Okay, okay! You win! God Seven, number one hacker and secret agent.”

Saeyoung stopped tickling MC, his hand resting on her hip as he dipped down to peck all over her face. “What else?”

“And I love you too.”

“Do you really?” he asked, making his way to her mouth.

She replied in between his kisses. “Of. Course. I. Do.”

Saeyoung’s eyes shut as their kisses became increasingly sensual, mouths opening and tongues caressing. MC wiggled out of his hoodie, letting it slide off her arms onto the ground. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him with her as she laid down. The hand on her hip tightened as MC wrapped her legs around him, making her dress fall down her thighs. The fabric bunched at her hips, and this did not go unnoticed by Saeyoung, whose face burned until it matched his hair. 

MC used her legs to pull him closer, and she couldn’t help but smirk against his lips as she felt his cock pressed up against her through his jeans. He was exactly how she wanted him, hard, ready. She pushed her hips up to feel him again and his breath hitched. He had been so focused on her, he hadn’t even noticed how hard he had gotten, and now it was invading his mind. Saeyoung pulled away, rocking back to stand on his knees as he looked down at her. She looked so perfect, sprawled out before him, bare legs prickly with goosebumps from the chill air. He ran his thumb across her hip bone, and it tickled her. She giggled a bit, involuntary wiggling her hips. Saeyoung toyed with the strap of her thong, once again making her hips jerk. The movement made her press against him again and he let out a barely audible gasp.

Fuck, he wanted her.

MC pulled him back down to her, their kisses getting more frantic as they grinded against each other. Saeyoung continued to run his hand along her hip until she grabbed his wrist, guiding his hand between her legs. Saeyoung more than happily obliged, slipping his hand under the fabric of her underwear. He used the tips of his fingers to rub circles on her clit. 

MC bucked, desperate for more of his touch. Saeyoung pushed his middle finger into her center, nearly collapsing with excitement feeling how wet she was for him already. MC moaned into his mouth and he took the opportunity to take her lip between his teeth, gently nipping as he pushed another finger in her, pushing his long digits in and out of her. He pressed his thumb to her clit, stroking vertically to match the rhythm of the fingers inside her. 

“Fuck, Saeyoung…”

He smiled wickedly. “Looks like I’m going to win this duel after all…”

MC gave him a playful glare. “You think so?”

Saeyoung nodded. “Do you even realize how wet you are right now?” He sped up and her back arched as she let out a moan she tried so hard to suppress.

“Well, what about this?” MC questioned, giving his dick a stroke through his pants. Saeyoung shuddered, bucking into her hand. “Naughty boy…”

The hacker’s eyes darkened as he watched her fidget with the button and zipper of his pants. Together, they got his pants and underwear pushed down to his thighs and his cock free. As he sped his fingers up, MC circled his cock with her hand, giving him a long, slow stroke.

Saeyoung lost his rhythm momentarily as MC stroked him, gradually speeding up and slightly tightening her grip. “Seems like I might win this one,” she said proudly.

He squeezed his eyes shut as she pumped her hand up and down on his cock, the fingers inside her still until he could regain his focus. “I don’t think so…”

Saeyoung pulled away from his girlfriend,crawling down her body to come face to face with her slick wetness. Pushing his fingers back in, he teased her clit with kitten licks. MC threw her head back with a moan. He sucked on her throbbing knob, still stroking her walls with his skilled hacker fingers.

“Fuck, Saeyoung.”

“Now who’s the naughty one?” he asked with a smirk before pressing his tongue against his clit again, running his tongue up and down as his fingers kept pumping in and out of her. He curled his fingers, pressing up the bump that he knew as the G-Spot.

MC’s hand instantly shot down to grip his hair, pulling as he worked her with his mouth and fingers. Determination clouded any pain Saeyoung felt as she tugged his hair. He started rubbing inside of her, his fingers moving in a ‘come hither’ movement. Her body began to sort of vibrate and Saeyoung smiled proudly against her cunt, knowing she was about to lose it. He sped his fingers up and took her swollen nub into his mouth again, sucking until MC cried out. He held her still with his free hand as she writhed against him, grinding herself into his handsome face. 

As she relaxed, she mumbled something about losing. Saeyoung didn’t give a shit about joking around with her for now, only one thing one his mind. He made his way back up, gripping her wrists and pinning them on the ground, above her head. The excitement of her normally sweet boyfriend roughing her up got MC excited and she pressed against him, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside of her. Saeyoung’s precum leaked onto her as his cock lined up with her entrance.Saeyoung bent down, teeth grazing the skin of her neck as he slowly sank into her.

Saeyoung let out a satisfied sigh and moved his hips, sliding his dick in and out of her.

“Fuck, Seven,” MC hissed. “You feel so good.”

He lets out a grunt as he thrusts, hands on her wrists tightening. MC feels his cock starting to twitch inside her and she knows he’s close.

He dips down to kiss her and his movements get more erratic as he hits his climax. Saeyoung’s hands move from her wrists to grip her hips, using them to steady himself as he empties his load into her. He lets out a feral sounding growl as he cums before collapsing next to her, face down. As his breathing calms down, he looks up at her and grins.

“I won, by the way. I’m the one true secret agent god seven.”

MC laughed. “Maybe this time but I’ll get my revenge.”

Saeyoung wiggled his eyebrows at her. “Oooh. Can’t wait.”


End file.
